The invention relates to an exercising apparatus.
Various types of exercising apparatus are used nowadays. One type of the exercising apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,030 to Hooper. A similar exercising apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,244 to Ross. Still another type of exercising apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,826 to Lee. All the exercising apparatus mentioned above use a sprocket to drive a wheel or the like.
The present invention has arisen to provide an exercisng apparatus in which the wheel or the like of the exercising apparatus is driven without sprocket.